The Vote
by Pretty Sailor Earth
Summary: A oneshot of the scene in New Moon where the Cullens vote on whether or not to make Bella a vampire but from Emmett's perspective. Fun short read.


**AN: I was trying to work on my other stories when this kinda came to me so this is what spilled out. Its the chapter in New Moon where the Cullens vote on whether or not Bella should become human or not but in Emmett's perspective. Hope you like it. I am using mostly direct quotes from the book which btw I DO NOT own because Stephanie Meyer is more brilliant than me, with added Emmett commentary which is my own. Please Review they make me happy! **

**The Vote**

I entered our dining room and chuckled our little practical joke to keep up the appearances for the humans. It was all I could do not to burst out laughing picturing all of us actually eating at the table, how fun would that be. I heard Edward growl ahead of me obviously picking up on what I had been thinking. Oh well, he was crabby anyways, I wondered what Bella had done to frustrate him this time. Ah my favourite little human no one could upset Edward like our Bella. Speaking of her as I sat down I looked at her confused, Carlisle had let Bella sit at the head of the table so she had obviously called this little family meeting. Wonder what it was about.

Carlisle nodded towards Bella. "The floor is yours."

I saw he swallow and she looked nervous, now why would this be nerve racking your only addressing a room full of vampires. Man sometimes I cracked myself up. As she continued though I knew something serious was coming so I tried to focus and not think of jokes. Bella and Alice were talking about Volterra. Oh so this is what its about, Bella my clumsy little human being one of us, no wonder Edward was pissed.

"So I have a problem," She began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing---- something to avoid." HA! That's what she thought I would love to kick some Volturi butt it'd be kinda fun I thought.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that."

Always apologizing as if she could change anything, she was looking at us and when she turned to me I gave her a goofy grin.

"But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Esme would have interrupted her but Bella stopped her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too _(oh boy did we ever he snapped at Alice for weeks after those visions she had had)._ I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then.... I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them_ coming _here_." I cringed at the thought of Bella giving herself to those monsters in Italy it made me want to rip their heads off.....

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put and of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." I would have let out a whoop but of course my overprotective overbearing downer of a brother had to interrupt. He was going on about how he didn't think that the Volturi were a problem so Bella didn't need to worry something about Demetri not being able to track her blah blah blah... just my silly brother trying to postpone the inevitable. But his proposal of a fight peaked my interest a bit. I looked at my bro and smirked.

"And I can take care of myself."

I laughed at this and at Bella's horrified expression. I held my fist out and Edward returned my bump.

"No," Rose hissed and I rolled my eyes again, she could be as overprotective as Edward sometimes.

"Absolutely not." Bella agreed with Rose surprise surprise.

"Nice." Jasper appreciated the thought as much as I had.

"Idiots," Alice muttered looking like she was going to bounce outta her seat.

Bella fidgeted with her chair.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," she spoke coolly to us. I wonder what she thought we were all going to say. "Let's vote." Its about time!

She turned to Edward first and I groaned we all knew what he was going to say.

"Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way. You're staying human." She nodded and moved on, I was impressed, that must have hurt though we all knew thats what he would say.

"Alice?"

"Yes." Obviously the little pixie looked like she was going to have a conniption the way she bounced around that seat. She obviouslt knew how this vote was going to turn out and couldn't wait.

"Jasper?"

"Yes." Jazz's answer was simple but I saw the flicker of surprise on her face. I knew he'd be happier when she was a vamp so he didn't have to fight so hard not to kill her.

"Rosalie?"

I held my breath this could end badly, I hope that Rose could go easy on Bella I knew why she felt the way she did but Bella didn't.

"No." I let out a breath as Bella was going to continue but then my beautiful angel spoke again.

"Let me explain," she pleaded and I put a hand on her leg under the table letting her know I was there for her. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. Its just that.... this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." Ah she was so beautiful, my Rose, most people thought that she was cruel and selfish, but I knew better she just had a harder time with not being human than the rest of us and it was pain that made that way. I squeezed Rose as Bella turned to me. MY TURN!

"Hell, yes!" I grinned at my soon to be little sis. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." This made Jasper chuckle quietly as Bella looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

And now it was time for the most important vote of all, none of us with the exception of Alice probably knew what Carlisle would say but I was pretty sure whatever he voted would be the verdict. But Carlisle was looking at Edward.

"Edward."

"No," Edward growled and we all knew at that point what his answer would be but Edward was losing it I could see, poor guy.

"Its the only way that makes sense," Carlisle was insisting. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice." Edward shoved himself away from the table snarling incoherently about being betrayed and injustices and all that

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled staring where Edward had gone. An earsplitting crash echoed from the other room and I wondered what Edward had broken. If it was anything of mine he was gonna pay! I couldn't help but grin as I looked at Bella though, I was getting a new little sis and though I might miss my clumsy little human I knew I was going to have all sorts of fun with our new family member.


End file.
